Diferente
by manismon
Summary: Sora y Yamato viven un San Valentín más juntos, pero éste Yamato puede sentir que es un tanto... especial. ¿Qué tendrá de diferente? POR FOGADRAMON.


**Diferente**

**por: Fogadramon**

(San valentin 2008)

O.O.O.O

Inspiro profundo y abro los ojos lentamente. Como todas las mañanas, soy recibido en el mundo real por tu apreciado aroma, que me envuelve plácidamente, haciéndome sonreír como a un bobo al que dan la bienvenida con un dulce caramelo.

Al percibir mi movimiento, acercas tu mano hasta mi mejilla y la acaricias con dulzura, llevando tus dedos hasta mi alborotado flequillo. Hace tiempo que estas despierta, puedo sentirlo por como carcajeas suavemente mientras me haces cosquillas en el cuello. Para seguirte el juego, me giro, haciéndome el dormido, para evitar que veas como me río... Pero no puedo resistirme a mirarte a los ojos cuando vas a "despertarme" con un dulce beso.

"_Feliz San Valentín, mi amor_", me susurras mientras con tu mirada me gritas cuanto me amas. Acaricio tu mejilla, sin poder parar de sonreír.

Es cierto, hoy es San Valentín... Todos los momentos junto a ti son especiales para mí, pero día de hoy es una excusa más para declarar cuanto nos queremos. Por eso, porque te amo y me amas, se que sabremos aprovechar intensamente cada segundo de este día, de la mañana a la noche.

Me incorporo y me observas mientras me desperezo... Adoro cuando me miras de esa forma, tan dulce e inocente a la vez que seductora. Tantas veces que te has parado a observarme, tantas veces que me has seguido con la mirada mientras yo, aun con cara de sueño, camino a paso lento hacia el baño... Pero no se por qué hoy es diferente. Años pasan desde la primera vez que despertamos en la misma cama, años separan nuestro primer San Valentín juntos del día de hoy... pero no se por qué, esta vez tu mirada color café es diferente.

Los dulces y el chocolate, acompañados de tu sonrisa, son el mejor desayuno. Como todos los días, lo tomamos conversando animados... Pero aun no puedo comprender por qué, hoy te noto un tanto extraña. Sin duda esta es tu sonrisa, pero hoy diferente; es tu mirada, pero hoy diferente; es tu forma de jugar con la espuma del café, pero, de nuevo, lo siento todo diferente. Te miro de arriba abajo. Deliciosa, como siempre, pero hoy especialmente diferente. Sin duda alguna hoy eres más feliz y eso te hace brillar como ninguna otra... Te miro, curioso, intentado provocarte una respuesta a la pregunta que, para no parecer absurdo, nunca llego a pronunciar... Pero tu tan solo me devuelves la pelota, dedicándome intrigantes sonrisas, ¿estas acaso a la espera del momento oportuno? ¿O simplemente es solo mi imaginación?

No eres la misma Sora de siempre. Se que es San Valentín, pero... ¿realmente es tan especial? ¿Por qué tomas este catorce de febrero de forma distinta al resto?

Salimos a la calle, a cumplir nuestro plan de pasar un día de campo, donde el sol luce espléndido, haciendo brillar tu cabello más que nunca, como el fuego más puro.

Tomados de la mano, paseamos. Te ves reluciente, bella como ninguna otra... No se que hace para ti este día tan especial, pero consigues destacar por encima del resto del mundo. No puedo comprender por qué, ¿que te hace estar tan guapa? ¿Quizás soy yo mismo el que esta diferente? Me siento confundido, hoy tengo que mirarte como no te había mirado antes. Para mi, incluso tu caminar se me antoja especial, casi podría decir que consigues emocionarme. ¿Qué es lo que te convierte en diosa sagrada?

Hoy no ha sido un día cualquiera. Como cada San Valentín, hemos pasado el día juntos, nos hemos divertido y nos hemos emocionado, leyendo las cartas que cada año nos escribimos y dedicamos en estas fechas... pero esta vez has llorado de forma incomparable a las otras. Si bien es cierto que siempre he conseguido hacerlo, esta vez tu alegría ha surgido como nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Por qué hoy te afecta de esa forma un _Te Amo_ igual a todos los que te dedicado?

Y al fin, me aventuro a preguntarte. Ansío saber que tienes que consigue hacerte cambiar de la noche a la mañana, brillando con una luz propia que consigue eclipsar a la misma luna. No pienso que sea mejor o peor, simplemente estas cambiada... ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Aún no lo sé, pero tu silencio incluso me hace dudar por un momento... Cualquiera podría pensar que has encontrado a otra persona con quien ocupar tu tiempo, que te hace más feliz, pero yo se, por el inolvidable día que me has regalado, que me quieres, y más que nunca... Y yo tampoco hice nada especial, que pudiera provocar esa reacción en ti.

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¡¡Qué es?!

"_Yamato..."_ vuelves a susurrar. Tu voz es tan sensual y delicada, que no puedo evitar deslizar mi mirada desde tus ojos hasta tus labios, que se mueven lentamente. _"Te amo..."_ y vuelvo a hacer el mismo recorrido, esta vez a la inversa. Tu mirada es indescriptible, Sora, ¿qué pretendes decirme? Tu sonrisa delata tu felicidad, pero quizás no sabes como explicármelo... No puedo entenderlo, ¡el inexperto en expresión de sentimientos soy yo!

"_Yamato, vas a ser papá"_

Al fin he comprendido, pero yo... ya no puedo reaccionar...

"_Voy a ser papá..."_

¿Cómo Sora consigue controlar la explosión de sentimientos que tal alegría produce en un ser humano? Cuando me parecía imposible de conseguir, el día mejora aún más, y en momentos como este ya las palabras sobran.

Definitivamente hoy es especial y diferente... hermoso que asusta al mismo tiempo que intriga y reconforta...

Hoy es nuestro día y de nadie más, y ser aquello que tú y yo compartimos es lo que lo convierte en diferente y único, como ningún otro San Valentín que hayamos pasado jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: Es la primera vez que subo una historia completamente mia... y de verdad da miedo. Mi manis Jenlic de mi alma me ha obligado a hacerlo (¬¬ gracias linda xDD). Ojala guste al público que, como siempre, tiene la última palabra!


End file.
